User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Houses Hey Harold, if you don't ind me asking, who controls each of the Houses in AGoT? Thanks again, Helios "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 02:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, here's the House banner. http://imgur.com/lZZKlQn Thanks "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 03:22, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Dreadguard Armor I got pictures of Both Chaid and Thormir wearing Dreadguard Armor. So you may delete their old pictures, I don't think I can... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:39, April 20, 2015 (UTC) NVM, I updated instead... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:43, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Early message Hey Harold I wanted to inform you that I'll mostly be unavailable tomorrow since I'm going to a workshop related to gaming development. It's quite far from where I live and I'll likely be very busy starting tomorrow and have little to no time in RPing at all. Just wanted to give a heads-up. About AGoT, you can control Matthias and Roderic for the time being while I'm gone. The former can relay the findings from Shornhelm directly to the King of Evermore himself. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:52, April 21, 2015 (UTC) AGoT Hey, Harry! I was wondering, can I create a minor house to be the Dukes of Raven Spring? The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 00:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want a summary for them to put on the blog post or is it not necessary? I've already created a sigil. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 01:45, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Harry. Here they are: the image and the description: The ruling family of the Duchy of Raven Spring. Subordinates to the Toreau Family, the Draluc are an odd cast and little is known of their history as nothing writen about them can be found outside of the Dark Tower, which is the place where they rule from... A tower seemingly made by ebony stones with no windows and only one door at the bottom, something very odd due to its huge size. They are rumoured to be vampires because of their incredibly pale skin and the fact that most of the family is only seen at night, whether this is true or not remain to be discovered. The guards of the Dark Tower, specially trained at night, are called Night Prowlers and they specialize in stealth, nightly missions and are recognized for their sadism. Updating the "Did you know..." section Hey Harold I don't know if you noticed, but the "Did you know..." section of the home page of the Sandbox is quite outdated. i was thinking that it needs some new trivia instead of the ones that has stayed for far too long. Any thoughts for making a small overhaul for it? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Alrght, thanks. I'll ask them when they're online. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 22:12, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: GOT. Here you go: |Knights of the Falcon Personal guards of Camlorn. They are trained for 10 years before they can be raised into the order. Most of the members are signed up at the age of seven, and the oldest people will be accepted is 15. They protect the royal family and their court exclusively, with no ownership over the welfare of anyone else. Thanks, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 10:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) http://static-5.nexusmods.com/15/images/110/1634313-1343858424.jpg Here "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 08:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks you, I don't really know how to use nexus/steam, as I don't mod. :) http://static-1.nexusmods.com/15/mods/110/images/20836-1-1342918280.jpg Thanks again! "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 19:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Heroes Hey just wondering whats the deal witht he heroes of the previous elder scrolls games in the Burned Mane Canon. I know the Dragonborn is still around, but what happened to the nerevarine and Hero of Kvatch? did they still go to Akavir/ become sheogorath?. Halfmoon (talk) 23:24, April 29, 2015 (UTC) So has anyone called dibs on playing as the nerevarine lol? Halfmoon (talk) 23:39, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Ideas I'm thinking of finally getting my canon up and running again. I did do an experimental RP a while back, which you were part of. It seemed to be a hit until I kinda abandoned it. Though I need to make something interesting for the first part of the RP. Any ideas? Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 03:48, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Need some help Hey Harold I wanted to ask you about how to archive talk pages. Mine is getting full, but i have no idea how to archive them. Also, I won't be available after the next 15 hours since I have to go to a provincial trip with my relatives and family, and I'll be unlikely to get online if there's no Wi-Fi there. While I'm gone, you can control Marielle in AGoT. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 05:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 12:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Idea I have a "Nelthar Canon" blog which should give a general idea. I'm not good with RP'ing more than 3 people at once however, so war might be problematic. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 18:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll begin working on it. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:55, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Prequel BMC Story. Hey just wondering. Could I write a prequel story about the Nerevarine's journey to Akavir, similar to how you've done it with the War of Succession. The story wouldn't be told from the Nerevarine's perspective but it would assume that he was a dunmer male. it would instead be told by one of his corprus afflicted/cured lieutenants similar to how Alexander the great's military campaigns were written by Ptolemy I. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 07:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay how about a story of a group of Dunmers, headed by a friend whom he cured from corprus who go looking for the Nerevarine. Would set up a future character for a future rp of mine. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 00:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) yeh I know I'm just saying that at the turn of the 4th era with red mountain, the dunmer people would've likely yearned for the nerevarine and thus have sent a party led by a close friend of the nerevarines to search for him. Not that they would find him. Fangs at Dawn You probably don't need yet another RP to follow, but well tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:99574 here's my Dawngaurd vs. Volkihar. RP Fangs at Dawn. I need some more RP'ers and unlike you, I don't have constant RP'ers in my threads, this might be a hard RP for me to work with as well. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 13:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re:damo Yeh but he buggered off into a self imposed exile on the orders of his father. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 00:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) morrowind when did helseth hlaalu lose the throne? re: prequel sounds like a good idea. would give more insight in the political background of morrowind as well. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 03:41, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dunmer Yeh I know which makes Vendil Moran all the more surprising man. Although his longetivity only appears to be superficial as I plan to introduce age related problems during either this rp or one of the next ones. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 02:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Prequel Altmer The altmer is a former Thalmor captain and is the one who purchased the amulet from Delvin Mallory during the Dark Brotherhood questline. He wore as a sign of strength, but after the fall of the Aldmeri Dominion he went into hiding and was subsequently captured by Redoran forces during the rebellion. I plan to have his excution as a major plot point for Helseth's character development. Also dying with the amulet on was one of his last requests. King of the races of men, and protector of the realm (talk) 21:44, May 7, 2015 (UTC) AGoT Hey, Harry. Just wondering, what is the furtherest north duchy/lordship? Can I make a house that belongs there? Thankies, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 12:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) All of High Rock. (I know it'll be part of Jehanna.) "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 14:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 23:13, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Heh. I misread. Would it be acceptable for the Lords of Karthgram Vale to be very Nordic, were I to make a character from there? Also, the banner looks fine. Thanks. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V 23:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Solance Character If I'm goinf to create a character I would prefer to create a female Solance, which might become Nelthar later on, that way I can get some more influence around Tamriel, I already got some in Morrowind and in Cyrodiil through Jina and Tolinai(Eldercouncilwoman). How should I go about creating her? I'm new to this kind of RP. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 15:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sunny is apollo right? Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) nvm Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 22:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RP stuff and concerns Hey Harold If you can, can you come on to chat? We need to talk about something in AGoT regarding Rivenspire. Also, I need to talk to you about something important regarding where I live. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 07:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Elder Effect Stros M'Kai is going to be a station in orbit around the moon of Hammerfell. It currently houses about half a million technicians, engineers, scientists and their families. It also serve as the headquarters of the Crowns, the Redguards elite forces. 'Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 12:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC)' : You seem to forget that I am trying to work my way as much as I can away from the Mass Effect lore in order to: : 1. Create something of my own. : 2. Create something of my own while still keeping the spirit of Mass Effect and The Elder Scrolls intact. : 3. Come up with new ideas for that can speak to both veterans and beginners. : I don't want beginners to feel that would have to play the games in order to understand the lore and the plot. Also, I want to have some new stuff in the RP, because veteran players of both franchises might otherwise feel bored if they are just getting a complete repetition of the universe ME for example. That's why I have come up with a new plot which will reveal itself eventually, once this is ready to launch. : As for Black Marsh. It is named thus by the other species because of the fact that the whole planet itself... well... is sort of a marshland with mangrove swamps. As far as I am aware mangrove swamps grows in tropical and sub-tropical climates. The same with rainforests, which is said to be found within Black Marsh in the Elder Scrolls universe. I would therefore find it odd if the Argonian's homeland/planet didn't have a tropical climate. : However the Argonians in this universe will be pushing the subject that they find the name Black Marsh to be derogative and insists that the other species shall call it by its true name "Argonia". : 'Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 01:37, May 10, 2015 (UTC)' RE:The History of the Morgan Dynasty I fixed the name. You misunderstood, on the part of Torygg's Kingship. Torik's son, Torygg's father, was the Jarl of Solitude before Torygg. I mean that the 'his grandson, Torryg, was made High King of Skyrim' had 'his' being Torik, not Torygg's father. Didn't mean to cause confusion. Sorry. SunnyWuzHere (talk) 17:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) A matter Hey Harold If you can, can you combe by in chat? A few and I need to talk to you about something. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 21:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey Harold Regarding the matter that was discussed not long ago, there was tensions from some users due to the massive censorship. As everyone stated their opinions, a viable solution is needed to allow both sides to become satisfied. Here is an example of the rules regarding the matter: No non-consensual No underage you-know-what No bestiality No RPs that focus solely on intercourse It should not disrupt the tone or style of the RP It must serve a purpose. (Romance, character development, etc.) Also, the GM must have responsibility for the RP involving sexual content. He/She is obligated to keep underage users away from the specific RP. Also, in my opinion, for the RPs with the matter discussed, maybe a board dedicated to these RPs should be made? It may reduce the chance of underage users blundering towards it. If we had some sort of Board for something beyond PG-13 similar to this site, we may be able to defuse this situation. But we need a heavily-enforced set of rules for this: In case the notificatons continue to bug, I linked the discussion thread here for your convenience. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 01:34, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Battles Hey just wondering are there going to be any major battles coming up soon in the rp Halfmoon (talk) 00:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Blades hey what mod did you use for the blades armor in the BMC? Halfmoon (talk) 06:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey still waiting on an okay to create a blades character sent by the emperor to look after the queen's child. Halfmoon (talk) 09:55, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I quit. I'm quiting this account, and Im probably never showing my face here again. Give the position of Rollbacker to someone else. Rollbacker position Hey Harold About the Rollbacker position that Karonor left behind, I talked to Data on his thoughts about the situation. He has agreed to be nominated as one of the candidates for the Rollbacker position. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 23:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'll make sure to ask Mhazard about it should he come by on chat. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 00:55, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Update: Mhazard has accepted to be nominated as one of the candidates for the Rollbacker position. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 04:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Custom banners for articles Hey Harold I'm creating pages for new factions in one of my canons, but I refuse to use copyrighted images to avoid infringement. I was wondering if you could help me out with the banners. I wanted something similar to imperial Legion for the Lost Legion and a new custom banner for the Daggerfall Covenant page I recently created. I also need a custom banner for three special factions: The Lion Guard, the Ring of Daggers, and the Royal Guard. I wanted the first to be a lion's claw (or paw) with intricate symbols and a black-gold-azure in the color theme. I think gold and-black with six daggers similar to Riften's banner is good for the Ring of Daggers. A White-Blue-Gold theme is ideal for the Royal Guard and represents two crossed longswords and a shield in front of them. If you can and if you have the time, can you help me out with these? Thanks. :) [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 04:57, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks, and I understand. As for the banners, here are the original ones I found below: - Daggerfall Covenant - Lion Guard Here's an component for the Ring of Daggers (without the line in the middle.) As for the Royal Guard, I think a modded banner of the Fighters Guild sounds good, but has a different color theme and designs for the swords. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 14:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) A Hello Hey, hope you still remember me (from TES wiki RP), well I was wondering if there was any good rp's you could direct me to. I heard bout your TWD thing, that looks interesting. Anyways, Salutations from Blessed Sword. --War. War never changes... (talk) 21:34, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Concerns Hey Harold So I was wondering about something for a while now. With Graceful no longer a Forum Mod, and Sunny taking a long hiatus, we may need to set up a vote for a new Moderator, as Hahn is also busy with university. the only person I can think of is Datadragon, as I don't know anyone else whom is very active on the forums aside the other staff members. Apologies for any inconveniences caused. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I also may not be able to get online at any given time thanks to the instability of the weather here in my place. Sorry. :/ [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) A DA-themed RP? Hey Harold I have to ask something regarding TES lore. As the later Alessian Order were known to hate magic of all kind according to lore, as stated about their hatred and battles against the Direnni, is it possible for people devoted enough to this study/philosophy create an order dedicated to the purging of magical teachings? I was thinking of creating a Dragon-Age-themed RP, and I need some help regarding what I mentioned above. We can have the TES equivalent of Templars supressing all forms of magic and the Mages trying to preserve the art. I planned to use the province of Skyrim as the setting, as the Nords were known to have a distaste for magic. Any thoughts? On a sidenote, your Talk Page is getting a bit full. Maybe you should archive it? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 01:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the info ^^ I'll get to work on the setting and the lore about their rise for the future RP soon. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 02:00, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Regarding The Map Regarding the map for Orsinium: Yes, I did. The Retroriffic Man (talk) 14:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) GoT Show I'm quite aware of everything you wrote, Harry. Yet I do believe he won't be coming back for the next season just because they will focus on Bran's story and the Greyjoys, which will be presented more the next season. But I gave up, man. Honestly, I consider this season an abortion to Martin's masterpiece, the only episode which was enjoyable was Hardhome and tiny pieces of other episodes, but mainly it was crap. As I like to say when discussing it, they skullfucked the story! Dorne turned into shit, they destroyed the singularities in a lot of character and the changes made became worse with the time... Now, don't get me wrong, I do know that Jon Targary...ooops, Jon Snow is coming back, but what would cost them to follow the story instead of doing a bunch of shit that ended up causing a shitload of plotholes? I mean, if you want to keep it secret wouldn’t you think that leaving Melisandre at the Wall would be much better than she popping out at the Wall out of fucking nowhere moments before he was killed? That was laughable and I did laughed watching the episode. Anyway, there are things which one can be consider not to be theories anymore but facts, two of those are that Jon warged into Ghost after receiving the stabs, therefore he continues to live much like Orell in the eagle. Another is that Mel is going to resurrect the shit out of him...The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 21:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Heavy Stormcloak Armor thing Yo boss, what is this? Shit is a complete stubbbb KOOL KHAJIIT 12:29, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Should we delete stuff like this? Cuzz it's obviously a crappy page KOOL KHAJIIT 12:15, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy Harro, Idk if you really care lol, but today is July 3 That Means I've been here for a year duuuude !!! Have a good day :P KOOL KHAJIIT 14:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks? Hello again. I'm not sure if something was just wrong with my computer, or someone did fix it, but the 'contents' are working again. So thank you maybe? I like pie (talk) 00:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Lieli having a child. Hey, Harold I know I haven't been in your RPs for a long time and I'm sorry for that I came here to ask you if I can make a page about Lieli and Francois child even through they didn't have one yet if not that's okayAkatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 15:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Lieli's child I understand :) Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 00:42, July 8, 2015 (UTC) AGOT. hey can I create a character who would be the illegitimate son of the previous Bantien lord. He would've dissappeared to Hammerfell before the war and has no idea his family have been wiped out. Halfmoon (talk) 01:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) didn't realise the bantien ws young when he died. okay maybe his bastard brother then? The sword Glory was introduced as Titan's Bite would be counterproductive with the cape that Tiberius wears if he was made Knight Captain of the order. Halfmoon (talk) 04:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikia's Battle of the Fantasy Foods Hey, The Elder scrolls wiki is looking for help. The Fantasy Food truck battle is here and the Elder Scrolls wiki wants to make sure that we make it into the nominations, and that we win. I am hoping to get the elder scrolls wiki's involved in helping make this happen. The four winning items will be on the food truck at the NY comic-con We seemed to have agreed to nominated sweet roll, although rules say you can nominate more then one food item. All that you guys would need to do is nominate sweet roll and represent the elder scrolls wiki. So, is there anyway this wiki can get involved in making sure elder scrolls is on that food truck?-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 03:01, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeey Heeeeeeeey, Singey. How's it going with you? So, uh, yeah, I was just wondering... Is it too late to rejoin GoT:High Rock? If it is, I'd appreciate it if you could let me know. :D SunnyWuzHere (talk) 18:38, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Redoran Struggle yeh i'll add more to the Redoran Struggle. Halfmoon (talk) 22:12, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey another quick question, at what age did Legate Rikke die? Halfmoon (talk) 02:17, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redoran Struggle Okay so who was the ambassador? and was this before the legion was expelled from SKyrim the first time (ie when Ulfric kicked them out of Falkreath) Halfmoon (talk) 12:21, July 21, 2015 (UTC) briarking I clicked on the wrong image when i was uploading images of rodrik whitetree Halfmoon (talk) 21:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Harold I wanted you to know that there's a good chance that I'll be more active in the Sandbox again. Concerning that, I wanted to talk about installing an Archiving Tool for the Sandbox to easily archive Talk Pages in just one click. However, installing the script for the Sandbox is really tricky, and requires adding it to the wiki's MediaWiki:Common.js I thought of asking you first before doing anything else that can affect the Sandbox greatly. If you like me to try installing it, I can have the old ESRP as a testing ground for it, and let you know if it's successful. But if you don't want me to install it, it's fine. Either way, it's your word wheter it goes in or out. ''A man chooses. A slave obeys.'' Summon 09:18, August 1, 2015 (UTC)